Painting
by Hikari kanji
Summary: Takao's grandfather is out on holiday, the Bladbreakers, Mariah and Emily are fixing the place up, on Gramps' orders duh, why else would Takao work?. KaixRei. Mentions of TalaxBryan. Shonenai, so if you don't like, don't read. More Summary inside


Summary: Takao's grandfather is out on holiday, the Bladbreakers, Mariah and Emily are fixing the place up, on Gramps' orders (duh, why else would Takao work?). KaixRei. Mentions of TalaxBryan. Shonen-ai, so if you don't like, don't read. Got a bit of Mariah bashing in. bearing in mind that they are roughly about 19 in this and Kai has opened up, only a tiny bit though, n they are out of character

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the charcters in it, if i did, Kai and Rei would have been together for a long time, no do i own the song "Objection" By Shakira

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

One day in the Kinomiya household: 

"KAI!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" screaming could be heard from the end of the street

****

SLAM

"IS THAT YOU KAI!!!" 

"Hn,"

"Yep, its sourpuss all right, anyway Kai, where'd ya go? We were lookin' ev'rywhere for ya'," Takao practically screamed in everyone's ears

"Hn," was the only reply Takao got

"Oh come on sourpuss, it's just a little painting while Gramps is on holiday, not like it'll kill ya' dude," Takao said staring at Kai pleadingly

Kai just glared straight back at Takao

"Oh for Pete's sake, how 'bout Takao and Max does one room, you, Kai, take Rei and do another, while Hilary, Mariah and Emily do a different one? That way, we'll all be happy," Kyouji explained exasperatedly

"I won't be, why can't I paint with my Rei-Rei while _HE_ paints with the others?" Mariah said, clinging on to Rei's arm tighly, cutting off his blood circulation

"Because knowing you, you'll and up trying to drag him off to bed somewhere, and his _NAME_ is KAI!!!"

"Whatever," Mariah sniffed and muttering could be heard

"What did you just call me?!" Hilary screamed

"I said you are a complete and utter bitch and that just because you fancy Kai, does not mean that the rest of the world does too,"

"Why you little whore, you're just jealous of the fact that Kai and Rei are good friends, and I DON'T FANCY KAI!!!" Hilary screamed...again

"EXCUSE ME!!! I am no-" screaming continues in the background

"Oh great, here we go again, i think i feel a headache coming on," Kyouji muttered to himself "Alright everyone, we all know who's being partnered up with who now right? Good, now get to it!"

"Why aren't you helpin, why do we have to do all the work?" Mariah hissed at Kyouji, momentarily pausing her argument with Hilary

"Eep, u...umm, w...well, you see...I...I'm g...going food shopping f...for us all-" Kyouji stuttered

"Oh whatever, stupid little, blind, eyeball-less midgets..." Mariah's voice faded away as she got further and further away from the kitchen in which they were all grouped

"Thanks Kyouji, I don't know what I'd have done if i had to have painted with her," Rei Shuddered

"It's all right Rei, now if you don't mind I need to go now, ja ne,"

"Hehe, okay, well come on Maxie lets go pick a room!!!"

"K Taka, one sec, we'll need sugar, lots and lots of sugar, ya'know to keep us goin' 'n' all,"

"Oh yeah, GREAT IDEA MAXIE!!!"

After a mad dash to get the "supplies", Takao and Max ran up to pick a room, that room most likely being there own shared room.

"Well, we betta' get going Hilary, otherwise well end up having to stay in a bright pink room," at this, everyone shuddered, again

They both ran up to their shared room

"Well Kai, we better get going as well, otherwise we'll never get done,"

"Hn," Kai opened his eyes, pushed off of the wall he was leaning against and made his way upstairs, with our favourite little neko-jin following behind him.

_'Oh great, this'll be fun, painting with my crush, in our room, alone...oh God this isn't going to end well, I mean, he's not even gay right? Right, SO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!!'_ Rei thought to himself as he made his way upstairs behind Kai. Yes our very own little neko-jin was gay . Little did said neko-jin know that Kai was thinking very similar thoughts

'Right, okay, stay calm Kai, stay calm, it's only a little painting, yeah that's it, just a little painting with your crush, see, no big deal, just breath, really, it's so simple, I can do this, I can do this'

----

All of their things had recently been moved, so they only needed to get the paint which they had conveniently left at the bottom of the stairs

"I'll go get it," Rei voluntarily volunteered (AN// sorry, hehe couldn't resist)

When he got back from his trip from the bottom of the stairs, where he met up with Hiro and Sophie, both of them started to paint the room.

After a few minuets of painting in silence, Kai got up and put some music on. Rei soon noticed what song it was and stared at Kai

"What?" Kai asked as he had noticed Rei staring at him

"I never thought you'd like this sort of music Kai," Rei asked, still shocked at what Kai was listening to.

"Hn," Was his reply

'Why is he always like this? Why can't he be more open with the team? Or at least me. Right that's it, I'm gonna get him to say at least more than one sentence'

"Hey Kai, where 'bouts are Tala and Bryan? I thought they said they were going away somewhere, I just can't remember where though,"

-sigh- "They were going home, to Russia, to take care of a few…problems, they should be coming later tonight," Kai said hesitatingly

"Oh yeah, like I said I'd forgotten, hehe," Rei had noticed Kai's slight hesitation, but chose to ignore it, he was also surprised that he had answered at all

"Hn,," _Why is he being so talkative? Not that I mind listening to that gorgeous, velvety smooth voice of his, oh god, I'd better stop otherwise I'm going to start drooling, and I can't have my kitten seeing that now can I?_

Everything went quiet again, with the exception of Shakira's "Objection" playing in the background

"This CD, It's Tala's, I was just borrowing it, actually, more like forced me to listen to it, and he stole all my other CD's," _'I know I'm acting so out of character, but I just can't help it, not when I'm around my little neko-jin and he had such a, oh I dunno, sad expression, I s'pose, on his face, oh god, I'm becoming soft. _

"Really? Doesn't't surprise me, we all know what Tala's like," _'What does surprise me though, is that he told me that, maybe he's finally opening up to us, or just me, oh don't fool yourself Rei, he doesn't't like you back,'_-sigh-

"Are you alright Rei? Why don't you go take a break? Maybe get something to eat for us both, it is roughly time for lunch and we didn't't get much of a breakfast, what with Takao devouring it all,'

"Okay, sure," Rei got up and walked to the door, but just before he closed it, he whispered "Thanks Kai,"

"you're welcome," Kai answered quietly to the closed door

----

After quickly making lunch for everyone, Rei walked back up the stairs and stopped at the girls room at the bottom of the hall, the door furthest from the stairs

"Hey guys, I made lunch for you all," He said placing the plate of sandwiches on the floor

"Thanks Rei-Rei, that's so sweet and kind of you," Mariah squealed, clinging on to Rei's arm "Why don't you eat lunch with us instead of that old grouchy sourpuss? You'll have loads more fun,"

"Somehow I doubt that," Hilary whispered to Emily, just loud enough for Mariah to hear

Mariah just glared at Mariah and stared pleadingly at Rei

"I'm really sorry Mariah, but I can't, I have to go give Takao 'n' Maxie their lunch, then I have to go give Kai his, and I have to continue painting our room, that way, I might get done quicker, I'm really, really sorry,"

"Ohhh, that's not fair, that git works you too hard, I don't see why you have to put up with him,"

"I don't mind really, anyway, I better get going, otherwise Takao will end up eating everything we've got left in the house," Rei walked to the door as fast as he could, giving Emily and Hilary a look of sympathy as he shut the door.

----

"Takao, Max, I've brought you lunch,"

"FOOD!!!" Takao ran towards Rei, who steered away, trying not to drop the plate as he went.

Both Rei and Max laughed as Takao ran straight into the door

"Ouch," Takao had hit the door pretty hard

"Here you go you guys, and Takao, try to leave _something_ for Max," Rei laughed again at the sheepish look on Takao's face as he shut the door to their room.

----

He walked to the first room in the hall, the door nearest the stairs, and opened it on silent hinges. He stopped short when he saw that Kai was lying, relaxed, on the floor

Trying not to disturb him, Rei placed the last plate carefully on the floor and sat down, taking as sandwich as he did so

"That took you a while,"

"AH, Kai, you made me jump, I thought you were asleep, hehe," Rei smiled at the expression on Kai's face

"Hn, what took you so long?" Kai asked

"Oh, well I thought I'd make everyone else something as well, I thought they'd all be hungry,"

"Hn," _'he's so selfless, it's unbelievable sometimes, and so open to everyone, although I know more about his past, and he knows everything about mine, I trust him with my life, oh for God sake, why don't I just tell him, but I can't, he might hate me, and he's the first proper friend that I made after The Abbey ,"_

Seeing the troubled look on his friend/crush's face, Rei asked if he was ok

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it,"

"Alright, if you say so," Although the doubt was clear in his voice

----

After finishing their lunch they pushed the plate off to one side, and continued their painting. Soon, they heard laughter coming from Takao's room, that soon got louder as the door was opened. Kai and Rei looked at each other and reached the door at exactly the same moment, opening it, Rei stepped out, they saw Max and Takao covered in Paint, the same paint they were meant to be painting their rooms with.

"I don't even want to know," Kai said, and slammed the door shut again, when Rei walked back in, Kai started talking "Those two are so childish sometimes,"

Rei laughed at this "Yeah, but sometimes it's fun to be childish, you know,"

"Hn," Kai grabbed his paint brush and went to the wall he was painting

'And we're back to being silent again, great,'

Rei walked over to his paint brush, picked it up and moved onto do the same wall as Kai, this was their last wall, and they would be done

Suddenly, Rei's face was all wet and chuckling could be heard. Kai had gotten his paint brush and dragged it across Rei's face and neck. Rei looked astonished

"Kai, did you just…wipe my face with paint?"

"Now why would I want to do something like that?" Kai replied playfully, smirking.

'Wow, I've never seen this playful side of Kai, I don't think anyone has, except maybe Tala, right that's it,'

"You know this means war don't you? Rei questioned

"Naturally," Kai smirked

Soon an all out paint war was raging in their room, making everyone in the house wonder what was going on.

--

15 minutes later and they were covered in paint, and still going, running round the room, Rei suddenly tripped over the CD player, Kai following behind him.

Rei landed on the floor with a heavy thud, Kai landing on top of him but managing to break himself before he flattened the poor neko-jin completely.

Rei's current thoughts: _'oh my god, Kai's lying on top of me, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Okay, ummm, let's see, hmmm distraction, distraction, I no Takao in drag, no something stronger, ummm, GOT IT Mariah, ewwwwwwww,'_

Kai's current thoughts: _'Okay, well that was fun, now I just gotta get up, god I knew I shouldn't have come back from my walk, why does Rei look so worried? He doesn't't think I'm gonna do something to him does he? Or what if he knows that I like him? I mean I don't usually act like this, he's got to have noticed something, I should get up now, as nice as this is-' _Kai then made a very, very stupid thing. He looked into Rei's eyes, those gorgeous, gold coloured eyes. The very same eyes that haunted Kai's very dreams. Suddenly those same eyes seemed to get larger. _'Is it my imagination or are Rei's eyes getting larger?' _

Suddenly everything clicked. Rei's eyes weren't't getting larger, Kai was leaning forward towards Rei. But before he could stop him self, he was kissing Rei, well, sort of anyways.

_'I had no idea his lips would be this soft,'_ Kai then jumped up, went over to his forgotten paintbrush, and started to paint the wall again_. 'Great, this is the most uncomfortable silence in my life, well except for that time when I walked in on Tala and Bryan, but that's a completely different story,;_

Kai then jumped up, went over to his forgotten paintbrush, and started to paint the wall again. 

"Kai, did you just-"

"I'm sorry Rei, can we just pretend that it never happened and get on painting the room,"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry Kai, I can't just forget something like that, especially…especially if it means that you like me…like I like you, as in, well you know, more than a friend,' Rei said, almost hesitantly.

"You like me?" Kai asked _'well DUH, he just said that you idiot' _Rei nodded a yes, Kai almost gasped, ALMOST, he still had his image to uphold ya'know "Well then, I suppose there's no point hiding it anymore is there? Rei, I like, no love, I love you Rei," During this proclamation, Kai had put down his brush, and had moved closer to Rei

"Really?" Rei breathed out, Kai was so close now, and had pulled Rei into a hug

"Yes Rei more than anything, Oh God,"

"What? What's wrong?" Rei asked, suddenly panicking

"It's just that, I'm starting to sound like one of those cheesy love films that that pink thing watches," At that moment, something amazing happened, Kai chuckled, Rei joining him soon after, their chuckling soon turned into full out laughter,

When they had calmed down enough open their eyes (they were laughing so much their eyes had closed), they looked at each other, and by an unspoken, mutual agreement, their faces leant closer together, finally coming in contact with the others soft lips. And, like many other romantic scene's between two lovers, the moment was abruptly broken

"Hey Rei-Rei, I-" It was Mariah, or what Kai had correctly named "The Pink Thing" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY REI-REI?" Mariah screeched

Kai sighed and glared at her, with that oh-so-famous glare of his and promptly said "Exactly what it looks like, now if you don't mind," he gestured back at Rei, who was blushing like hell and hiding from Mariah's piercing gaze in Kai's scarf.

"That's just it, I do mind, what do you think you're doing kissing my boyfriend like that?" She hissed at Kai, who stood unaffected, with a now angry Rei in his arms, who finally snapped

"Since when was I your boyfriend Mariah? I don't remember you asking, neither do I remember agreeing to that and I don't certainly don't remember asking you to be my girlfriend," Rei stopped hissing/talking and started taking deep breaths to calm down "Look Mariah, I'm really sorry, I just don't like you that way, you're more like a sister to me, and besides, it would just feel weird, Lee's like my brother, and you're his sister, so, in a way, you're still my sister, if even indirectly,"

Mariah was nearly in tears, staring at Rei and Kai.

"Hey, pink thing, like I said before, do you mind. And Rei, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable in front of you're, errrr, friend, but you look so incredibly hot when you're angry,"

Rei blushed at these words, and hit Kai playfully, this snapped Mariah out of her stupor

"So, you're gay then Rei? OH MY GOD, I've been in love with a freak. Does my brother know about this?"

"Yes, I did know Mariah," Lee said standing behind her, making everyone, except Kai, jump. Apparently he and the rest of the team had come to pick her, so they could go out for dinner "So did the rest of the group actually, I'm surprised you never noticed it before, I mean, it's totally noticeable, come on, how could you not notice? The amount of time he spends in the bathroom could rival the amount YOU spend in there, and don't even get me started on his hair"

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Rei cried out indignantly, going back to his refuge in Kai's scarf

"Well, I thought it was obvious, just like Kevin's crush is," Lee stated playfully looking at a glaring Kevin

"Don't you dare Lee, don't even think about it," Kevin glared not-so-threateningly at Lee, blushing, who just chuckled in response. Lee sneaked a peak at Mariah, who was still staring in shock at Kai and Rei

"So, it looks like you two were having fun before we interrupted huh?" Lee stated, noticing Kai and Rei covered in paint, Lee raised his eyebrows when he looked at Kai's scarf, that was miraculously paint-free

Mariah just stared at her brother "You don't care that you're best friend is a complete fag?"

"No, I don't, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't't insult me, Kai or Rei, Mariah," Lee said calmly looking at his sister

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mariah asked dumbly

"What do you think it means you idiot? It means you're brother is a "fag" as you put it, and that he'd rather you didn't insult us" Kai stated, now getting frustrated at everyone in the room, mainly Mariah

Mariah could only stare at Lee with her mouth wide open

"You trying to catch flies sis? -sigh- Come on, I'll explain it on the way to the restaurant," With that said, Lee, grabbed Mariah's hand, and dragged her out of the room, shutting the door behind him, then suddenly turning around and opening the door again saying to Kai "You better not hurt him Hiwatari, otherwise I swear to God-"

"You have nothing to worry about…Lee, I promise you that Rei is in good hands,"

"Good, he better be, and Rei, don't do anything I wouldn't't do," Lee shut the door, laughing at Rei's obviously blushing face, that he had just buried even further into Kai's scarf.

After a few minuets silence, Kai started chuckling again "Well that was fun huh? First the paint fight, then Mariah seeing us kissing, you looking oh-so-very hot while being angry, Lee, coming out the closet to his sister and all, God, today just keeps getting better and better,"

"Hmm, well, and I know this is probably going to sound over used and all, but all's well that ends well huh?" Rei said smiling cheekily before pulling Kai down for another kiss

"Hey, Rei," Kai whispered softly

"MmmmHmmm," Rei mumbled

"I thought cats were always supposed to land on their feet," Kai said cheekily

"Why you..."

'SPLAT', Rei had just started another round of paint fight

* * *

Well, tell me what you think, was it good? was it bad? Flames and critisism welcome, although I'd rather you didn't 


End file.
